Where I belong
by Hessefan
Summary: Cuando te vi por primera vez no supe que tan imprescindible serías en mi vida. Ni logré sospechar el inmenso poder que tendrías sobre mí. Creo que todo comenzó con la primera vez que me llamaste de esa forma.


**Disclaimer**: F.F le pertenece a Square-enix

* * *

_El título es el mismo que una de las canciones que compuso Nobuo Uematsu para el juego. Siempre la relacioné a Laguna y a Eleone (en los recuerdos de ella, de su infancia). Y por eso dejo el título en inglés._

_Pobre mi beta (_**Metanfetamina**_), tuvo exceso de trabajo esta ocasión LOL. Muchas gracias, nena._

_

* * *

_

**One Shot / PdV Laguna**

**

* * *

**

Cuando te vi por primera vez no supe que tan imprescindible serías en mi vida. Ni logré sospechar el inmenso poder que tendrías sobre mí. Creo que todo comenzó con la primera vez que me llamaste de esa forma. A veces lo alternabas con un "Laguna", pero de vez en cuando se te escapaba un "Tío" que se colaba en mi interior. Supe de inmediato que te querría con devoción y que sería capaz de darlo todo por ti, incluso mi vida. Porque la tuya era mi mayor prioridad. Porque ¿qué sentido tiene vivir si tú no vas a estar en éste mundo?

Con cada "tío" que pronunciabas crecía en mí esa determinación, se aferraba a mi persona con uñas y dientes.

Algunos descorazonados creen que hace falta "sangre" para crear un vínculo de ese talante, un vínculo tan fuerte. Pobres idiotas que no logran comprender lo imponente del amor universal. Ése, del que muchos hablan y no alcanzan siquiera a comprender una ínfima parte. Ése, que se suele relacionar a la religión. Ése, que es capaz de cambiarlo todo: un pensamiento negativo, una acción malintencionada. Que es capaz de ensalzar a una persona y de tornar todo sentimiento ruin en algo benigno.

Yo lo sé, porque cada vez que miro a tus ojos me doy cuenta de que quiero un mundo mejor para ti, en el que puedas habitar sin correr riesgos. La mera idea de que te suceda algo malo me altera tanto que me deja al borde del colapso mental.

No necesito de la sangre para comprender que eres y serás por siempre mi sobrina, casi como una hija, la persona más importante en mi vida; incluso más que Raine, y que no se entere. Aunque si lo pienso detenidamente, es lógico, y hasta estoy seguro de que ella sintió lo mismo en vida.

Es inevitable para mí sentir así, porque quien ocupó mi corazón por vez primera no fue otra mujer que Eleone. La primera mujer que amé en verdad era una niña de cuatro años.

Desde ya que se trata de amores distintos, pero sé que el tipo de amor que siento por ti es mucho más poderoso que cualquier otro: Llena cada recoveco de mi espíritu, haciéndolo invencible. Porque por ti soy capaz de atravesar mares, infiltrarme en Esthar y hasta enfrentar a la Bruja. Por ti soy capaz darle la vuelta al mundo, porque lo vales. Cada sonrisa, cada vez que me dices "Tío", eso me ayuda a recordar que hay una persona en el mundo que me necesita, que piensa en mí, que sabe que existo. Tal vez no eres consciente de esto, tal vez eres lo suficientemente independiente para no necesitar nada de mí, pero me siento tranquilo sabiendo que puedes contar conmigo.

Cuando tuvimos que separarnos en mi corazón siempre tuve la certeza de que, aunque el tiempo pasara y la distancia creciera, en algún lugar del mundo tú estarías llenando ése espacio elemental, dándome fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Porque el amor es una fuerza movilizadora, única, que nada tiene que ver con la sangre.

—¿Qué sucede, tío? —Me sonríes, me notas raro; o como siempre, porque según tú y en tus palabras a veces suelo colgarme de una nube.

—Qué grande estás —reparo, y veo tu gesto de hastío. Sí, sé que estás cansada de escuchar lo mismo y que además es lógico un crecimiento, pero es más que eso. Es emoción por ver en lo que te has convertido: en una mujer que ya no es esa niña pequeña que necesitaba ayuda para prepararse la leche con chocolate. De hecho ya casi no necesitas nada de mí.

Quizás no eres consciente de cuánto te amo, y puede que ni siquiera tú me ames a mí con la misma intensidad. Y no me importa. Aunque me llames de vez en cuando, aunque tengas otras cosas que hacer, me consuelo sabiendo que estás bien, que eres feliz.

—¿Estás listo? —me preguntas, poniéndote de pie. Asiento con una sonrisa—. Estás raro —te quejas, pero veo en tu mirada comprensión. No es para menos—. No lo tomes como lo que es, tío.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tranquilo. —Niegas con la cabeza, no intentas explicarme tu lógica. A veces me sorprende tu madurez—. Le caerás bien a Squall —me reconfortas, apretándome el brazo. La puerta se abre y trato de reprimir la sarta de idioteces que los nervios me impulsan a soltar.

Él entra con una expresión en el rostro que me causa entre gracia y tristeza: pareciera decir con el rictus _¿Qué hago aquí?_ Una simple cena familiar, nada más. Sé que tengo que hablar mucho con él, explicarle muchas cosas, pero guardo la esperanza de que comprenda que para mí tampoco es fácil. No nací siendo padre, no sé cómo serlo y me figuro que seré ser un desastre, como lo soy en general.

—¿Podrían cambiar la cara? —nos reprende Eleone y yo río de puros nervios.

—Es la única que tengo, lo siento. —Squall en cambio, mira para otro lado y se cruza de brazos. Gracias a Dios no se parece en nada a mí. Me recuerda tanto a su madre.

—Bueno, has venido, Squall, gracias —dice ella por mí. Asiento y susurró un agradecimiento. Esta situación es incómoda, pero sólo necesito abrir la boca y decir una sola palabra para después no callarme.

—¿Qué pasa? —Mientras caminamos hasta la mesa que tenemos reservada él me mira con algo de sorpresa y curiosidad.

—Nada, es que al tío Laguna le dan calambres cuando se pone nervioso —explica Eleone.

La noche pasa y entre copas logro relajarme, aunque los calambres no se me van. Ahora, veo los gestos de Raine en el rostro de Squall y mientras escucho a Eleone contándole anécdotas de su infancia que me involucran, me doy cuenta de que era padre mucho antes de saber que lo era. Me doy cuenta también de que el tiempo no se puede volver atrás, que hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar. Me pregunto si podré recuperar el tiempo, si podré hacerle sentir a Squall que estoy aquí, para él, de la misma forma que en un pasado lo estuve para Eleone.

* * *

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

_Muchas gracias por leer ^^._

_13 de octubre de 2010_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
